Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: With You
by Flying Pear
Summary: Player/Partner. Set after Temporal Tower. Dex the Pikachu cares about his leader, he just can't find the courage to tell her until she's gone. Will she return, and will she feel the same?


**With You**

The two of them stepped slowly out of Temporal Tower and into the sunlight. Akina and Dex – Turtwig and Pikachu – Team Gatsuuga.

"It's... It's a nice sunset, isn't it, Akina?" Dex smiled, trying to hide the nervousness that was being made obvious by his sparking red face.

Akina just nodded, staring out into the distance. Dex looked at her, worried. Usually the Turtwig was quiet, but she was never this quiet. She always cheered him up when he was down – if only he could do the same for her.

But he knew the reason for her sadness, even if he didn't want to believe it. The fact that she'd been told she would disappear. That would have hurt even the bravest soul.

"Hey, Dex?" Akina asked softly, not even looking at him.

"Yeah?" Dex repeated, noticing her lower her head slightly.

"If I disappear, will you forget me? Will we still be friends? Will we still be a team?" she asked all these questions, finally turning around to look at him. The Pikachu looked upset, and she couldn't help but look at him with a nostalgic feeling in her heart.

That look, she'd seen it so many times... When Dex's treasure had been stolen, when the two of them had been told they were destroying time, when he was told she might disappear... When it came to her, he would always let his emotions out freely. Did this mean…? Or was it just because he cared about her as a partner?

"Of course, Akina! Y-You're my best friend! How could I forget you?" Dex smiled, trying to hide his fear. Akina smiled too, but there was no happiness behind it.

"Good, because I don't think I'll be staying around for much longer." she muttered, staring at her feet. Already, she realised, she was disappearing, starting with her legs. Akina was beginning to glow, and slowly, slowly, she was fading away.

Dex must have noticed her staring at her own feet, because his eyes drifted that way too. He noticed what she was staring at and let out a squeak.

"No, you can't be going already, Akina! We just beat Dialga! We're going to keep adventuring! You can't leave me... Not now!" Every word was tinged with slight desperation, and Akina gave him a hug as best as she could.

"I'm sorry, Dex. I don't want to go either! I do want to stay, but... But I don't think it's possible!" she said sadly. "If I disappear, the world will go back to normal, right? So maybe I... Maybe I should go. Because it's best for everyone..."

She would have cried. She definitely was on the verge of crying, as the rest of her legs faded away and her back began to fade, but that would have made Dex feel even worse. So she smiled, a smile filled with happiness at their memories.

And as for the crying, well... Dex was doing enough for the both of them. Tears were streaming down the Pikachu's face, darkening his yellow fur and making his cheeks spark brighter. He would have said something, Akina was sure, had he not been crying so hard that everything was a choked gasp.

"I'm sorry." Akina said again, now letting her tears crawl down her face.

Dex shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he watched his partner and best friend fade away. "Don't b-be sorry, Akina! Just... Just promise you'll find a way back! Please, p-promise me!"

"Yeah," she sniffed, tears coming faster now that she was almost gone. "I-I'll come back, Dex! I'll come back one day, and we can be a team again!"

"Th-thank you Akina, thank you so much for everything!" Dex yelled to her, and she gave him a wobbly smile, which he returned.

"It was never a problem, you dummy! Because I enjoyed helping you... You were the greatest partner ever!" Akina said, now that only her head remained, and even that was fading out. Within minutes, nothing was left.

"You were the greatest _leader_ ever, Akina. Our team couldn't have made it without you." Dex said, furiously rubbing at his eyes to remove the tears. "I love you, Akina... I'm so pleased that we could be friends at least, even if it wasn't forever..."

Dex stared at the spot his former teammate had occupied, before finally making the move to head home. Back at Sharpedo Bluff, he sat alone, looking out to sea as day finally turned to night. He doubted he would be able to sleep that night, or any night until Akina returned.

She had meant everything to him, and now he felt pathetic – after all, wasn't it her that defeated those bullies Team Skull and returned his treasure to him? It had been her that gave him the courage to finally make a rescue team...

He felt the tears come back again, but quickly pushed them back. Even if he was hurt, Akina WOULD come back someday. She'd promised. And she wouldn't break a promise, especially one that they'd made together. He loved her. And even if she didn't feel the same, he'd never give up. After all, at least they'd still be friends.

But for now, he would have to do his best. In her absence, he'd be the leader, and show everyone that he was strong too.

"_Promise me, Akina, that you'll come back..."_

"_I'll come back one day, and we'll be a team again!"_

At least he had that to rely on. And with that thought, Dex closed his eyes and tried to sleep.


End file.
